


Sunrise

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Death Note, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet conversation as they watch the dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> For cotton candy bingo, prompt: Sunrise
> 
> Death Note characters as part of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon universe. I have a whole world built around this idea, but this might well be all that ever comes of it.

Eevee sat in his favourite spot near the cliff-edge, watching the moon cross the sky. He didn't much care for spending his time unconscious, unaware of what was happening in the world around him. He liked these private moments of peace and beauty that no-one else in the world would interfere with. 

The eastern sky slowly grew paler, until he could see the grass he was sat on. 

And the other Eevee, padding silently over it to join him. 

He pretended not to notice, staying quiet as they sat watching the horizon brighten. The growing light caught the gold-and-copper highlights in the other Eevee's fur, making him shine, while Eevee's own grey fur faded into the shadows. 

He'd never watched the sun rise with someone else before. He'd never wanted to. If anyone else had come out here, he'd probably have left, but... he didn't hate spending time around the other Eevee. It was nice to have someone around who could keep up with him, especially when the other Eevee forgot to put on his act of perfection and let his temper show. 

They both squinted into the growing light, watching the clouds change colour. The other Eevee stirred, glancing over at him and then back at the horizon as he finally spoke. 

"I've been here long enough to start earning my keep. Most of the things I really need to learn have to come from experience, so I'll be joining a team today." 

Eevee didn't respond. He knew he wasn't meant to, not to what the other Eevee had said - it was the meaning behind those words that he was expected to react to. 

"I'm sure you will be a credit to the team you end up on." 

The other Eevee gave him a slightly amused, slightly nervous glance. His ears pricked curiously; what was the other Eevee planning to say in the opening he'd given him? 

"I certainly hope so." That... wasn't the confident boast he'd been expecting. What sort of game was the other Eevee trying to play? 

Seeing his suspicions, the other Eevee smirked half-heartedly before faking a pout. "Aren't you interested enough to ask which team I'll be working with?" 

He considered. "No." 

The other Eevee's pout grew. He didn't quite understand how the other Eevee could always make his expressions seem so sincere, even when it was obvious that they were anything but. He didn't mind quite so much when it was meant as a private joke between the two of them as he did when it was a way for the other Eevee to score points against him. 

Then the other Eevee smiled again, still nervous, and turned to stare at the dawn. "It's been agreed that it makes sense for me to go out on missions with my best sparring partner." 

Eevee felt his mind stop working. 

_He_ was the other Eevee's sparring partner. 

The other Eevee continued, his eyes still fixed on the rising sun (though it must be blinding him by now), "After sparring so often, we should know each other's moves well enough to stand a good chance in the dungeons without having to discuss every single action. It means that other teams aren't inconvenienced by having to work a new pokemon into their routines. Besides, it's always a good idea for none-Guild-members to have someone who'll watch their back and help get them out of trouble if things go wrong." 

"In other words, you have already persuaded everyone else that we should become an exploration team, and if I were to refuse I would be faced with the entire Hall trying to change my mind," he said dryly, well-used to the other Eevee's manipulative abilities. 

The other Eevee had done this on purpose. He _wanted_ to be on a team with Eevee. 

The other Eevee smirked, glancing in his direction. "It should be interesting watching people stumble over which of us they're trying to address," he said lightly, trying to downplay his choice. 

Eevee smiled faintly as he looked to the sun. "Agreed." 

He knew the other Eevee would understand that he wasn't talking about the potential for amusement.


End file.
